Processing air is understood here and hereafter as air that is supplied in particular to a conversion process or a chemical reaction such as combustion and participates in the conversion process itself.
Air filters have the task of removing foreign particles and in particular also water from the processing air before it is fed to the conversion process. Such an air filter is known for use as a motor vehicle air filter for filtering the combustion air for an engine from DE 102 00 673 B4, for example. The interior sides of such motor vehicle air filters are typically provided with intersecting reinforcement ribs which stabilize and stiffen the air filter housing and thus reduce pulsation-induced noise emissions.
In air filters of this type, the problem frequently occurs that only a comparatively small part of the air filter volume has the intake air flowing through it at all, and this air still has a comparatively amount of moisture even after flowing through the air filter. In motor vehicles, in particular during travel in rain, this may result in functional disturbances and even a breakdown of the engine. In addition, performance losses, premature filter change, and premature replacement of the air mass sensor are to be expected.
In view of the foregoing, at least one object of the invention is therefore to specify an air filter which ensures a reliable removal of foreign particles and water from the processing air. Furthermore, a method for designing such an air filter and a method for its operation are to be specified. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics, will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.